


Dark Alleys

by tmichaela



Category: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein - Fandom, connie springer/sasha blouse - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Love - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Drama, Drinking, Family Drama, Gangs, Gay Romance, Gore, Growth, Homophobia, Homosexual, M/M, Romance, Smoking, Smut, Teasing, Violence, Yakuza, Yaoi, attack on titan - Freeform, boy pairing, marco/jean - Freeform, relationships, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmichaela/pseuds/tmichaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Jean is eldest son of the leading Yakuza in his region & Marco is a simple boy who is content with a quiet life, that is before he meets a certain blonde... </p>
<p>Filled with violence, romance, & drama, Jean tries to come to terms with himself while Marco tries to come to terms that he may need to walk away from what could be a dangerous situation... Will Marco finally walk away or will he dive back into Jean's arms' throughout their crazy years in high school and into adulthood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Intro into what's to come! Quickly wrote this before heading off to bed, just had to get at least the starting idea out of my head! :)

It was a night I never anticipated.

My friend had somehow talked me into accompanying him to an underground party that was suppose to be "incredible". I was never one to go out especially because wherever he went he was followed closely by my fathers' men or would be recognized as the son of the leading Yakuza gang in the area but this time my father had allowed Jean to go over to his friends' house without suits following my every move. I was becoming older and my father was becoming more lenient with the guards, even though wouldn't that send up red flags to a father that his son could be even more likely as a possible target from an outside gang? I didn't understand my father's logic but then again I never have.

"I promise this won't be like all the other times we tried to go out, it's out of town and most likely in the dark no one will recognize you!" 

I roll my eyes, for a moment I wished I hadn't let my father let me leave without the security, this idea needed to be halted. 

"I won't ask for anymore favors! I will be indebted to you!" 

"You're already indebted to me!" I yell back, remembering the time I beat the living shit out of another kid for messing with my only friend.

He got to his knees and started begging me as if he was a pathetic dog, "Please, come on, you know you want to go out! Please! Please! 

Please-!"

"Fine! For fuck sake get off your feet and let's go."

With that he grinned and grabbed his car keys leading us downstairs and into his shitty truck  
.  
"We'll only stay till 2am!"

"What-!?"

I was already too late drawn into his plan to argue, plus he was my only ride home. 

As he had said the party was in the town next over. This place reeked of alcohol the moment you dove into the depths of the basement but as soon as you hit the leveled floor your senses were overwhelmed with loud music blasting to a point of no coherant hearing of the person standing right next to you.   
My friend mouthed that he was heading over to get drinks at the other side of the club and left me alone to stand against the cold wall like an idiot.   
Believe me I should have been thankful that I was finally away from fearful eyes but I couldn't bring myself to even try to think about having fun. This just wasn't my definition of the word.   
My friend, Connie, never returned to my side and about after an hour I had thought he ditched me.   
I started to walk through the club with fear that I had been fucked with just as others' had pulled one over me but there he was, in the middle of the crowd dancing away with a tiny brunette.   
I motioned to him and he smiled as he grabbed the girl's waist and pulled her closer to him, mouthing something that looked along the lines of 'sorry'.  
I sighed and turned to wait for him outside. I had no intention of 'finding a girl' or 'hooking up', I just wanted a damn smoke away from this god-awful music.   
I leaned against the window of the shop that was placed on-top of the club and sighed as I felt the cold night air surround my body.

"Damn, that fucker," I whispered before I took a drag.

"First time to this place?" I heard behind me.

I quickly turned around to see freckles, so many damn freckles.

"Y-Yeah," I spat, trying to find my voice.

The guy was tall, a tall brunette that was built well enough to pass as more then just handsome in todays society. His shirt was tight and I couldn't help but notice his abs coming through the white v-neck. Plain blue jeans though with some worn out converse sneakers that looked like would fall apart with the next step...what the hell was this boy doing out here with me?

"I'm Marco," he reached out his hand.

I hesitated before switching my cigarette to my left hand and grabbing his hand with a firm shake.

"I was brought here, too, against my will."

How the hell did this guy know that?

"Uh-you want a cigarette?" 

I had no idea what this guy wanted or why he was starting a conversation with me but this was a first for me for someone to walk up to me so casually like this...  
"No, I don't smoke. You know that stuff is bad for you-?"

"Fuck, really?!" I faked shock.

He was confused at first, his eyebrows perking up in question but in another moment he finally realized my sarcasm.

"Tell me something I don't know, but it helps."

Why am I telling him this?

He leans back against the same window I rooted myself against and smiled as if he was reminiscing. I can't help but stare at the smile on his lips, it seemed too natural for a smile to be there. Hell, when I looked in my reflection I only saw scowls and had grown to immediately hate anyone who displayed a hint of happiness. 

My life was shit, why wasn't theirs'? Did they deserve their happiness when I tried to strive towards it everyday? I had grown accustomed to these feelings which made me constantly a grouch, I know I am, just because I don't' admit it doesn't mean I don't know about the aura I was sending out, but this time somehow his smile didn't make me want to ruin it. It didn't make me want to yell at him...

"Do you want to talk about it?" Marco spoke up as he looked up to the night sky.

What? He wanted to talk about my feelings? My problems? Who the hell is this guy?!

"So what are you a psychiatrist?" 

I take another drag before crushing the finished cigarette underneath my boot.

He shrugs, "Sometimes it's nice to talk, even to a new friend-"

"Woah-" I started. This guy was moving too fast, a new friend? This had never happened before in my entire life. 

To be honest if I would have known what I had known now I would have told him everything, told him to not leave, to promise that what he had just said was true. That he was my friend, my best friend. But hind-sight will always be twenty-twenty as they say and in the moment I was a cocky ass teenager who knew nothing about what I was about dive into. Or better yet who I was about to dive into, body and soul.

"Sorry, that's probably weird to say. Let's start over, I'm Marco and I'm simply passing through this town before I settle into my new home in the next town over. I'm just looking for someone to talk to as I wait for my friend who is inside."

"Do you always say what's exactly on your mind?" I say with an odd smirk crossing my lips. 

He smiles, "Yeah, maybe it's a problem."

Marco, it was never a problem.

"So are you from here?"

I shook my head no and started about how I lived in the next town over....  
The rest of the conversation is a blur in my head. But god do I remember how handsome he looked. How simply he smiled at me, how he looked at me without judgmental eyes....Maybe that was when I was hooked, by his calming demeanor or the way he was ignorant of my past, but at that place in time I didn't know how much he was going to impact me...how much he was going to change my life for the better.


	2. A Start of Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a quick summary of the start of Marco and Jean's friendship.

School was always dull to me. It was the same routine everyday and everyday as I wandered from class to class I felt the looming feeling that I would always be alone.   
For as long as I can remember I was that kid that other parent's warned their own kids' about. The kid who was nothing but a 'no good -trouble maker'. 

God, how I hated the misconceptions I had received younger as a child but as each friend turned their back on me after realizing who I was, who my father was, I felt almost this need to prove them right. Hell if I was going to be automatically feared just for saying hello I would live up to my reputation. 

When middle school rolled around I started to only friend those with malicious intent, started to almost become the young yakuza in the making. Students would avoid eye contact with me when I walked into any room, teachers started to even fear if they dared to fail me in a class. I was my fathers' son but as I watched truly nice people come to cower under my gaze for no reason even if I asked for a simple piece of paper I felt hatred for everyone who looked my way. 

"Everyone take out your assignments from last night and pass them forward for me to collect," the teacher announced.

I scoffed, like I would do that stupid shit. 

"Oh hello, who are you?" my teacher spoke up as a new student walked towards him.

Great, just another person I could scare. I collapsed my head upon my arms on my desk and stared out the window towards the endless sky. 

"Take a seat towards Jean."

Really? Placing me next to the new kid? I couldn't help to think that my teacher was forgetting who I was.

I sighed, might as well introduce myself to this kid and be out right with who I was exactly before my other classmates got to them.

"Hey, so here's the fucking deal-"

I couldn't stop my tongue fast enough. 

"Marco?" 

He looked towards me with a giant smile.

"I didn't know you went here!" 

I couldn't stop my own lips from curving into a wide smile. I haven't seen his dorky freckled face in months and was almost about to forget about him completely, well that was until he appeared before me like some saint sent from heaven to save me from my solitude.

"Yeah! How'd you get here? I thought your dad was working in another town and that's where you were moving too-"

"No he got transferred again to this area since they were short staffed!" 

I smirk. I can't believe he was here before me. I just couldn't.

"How long are you staying?"

"It's seems like I'll be here a while," Marco smiled as he started to grab out his notebook and a pencil.

"What a small world," Marco whispered almost to himself.

For the first time in a long time someone made me feel the desire to want to smile. It had only been a few months ago I had talked with him until practically the sun rose about everything and nothing all at the same time. Laughs were shared, stories were told, and I thought only in that one night I was graced with his presence but here he was as alive and well as ever right in front of me.

"So I guess since I'm new here can you show me around? I slightly got lost on my way to my first period class, which was why I was late."

I nodded, no one ever asked me anything like that at school.

For the rest of the day I was showing this dorky kid around my school, telling him about the teachers and the different buildings. It seemed I just couldn't get enough of telling him about the world I lived in for five days a week.

"Excuse me," a tiny blonde girl spoke up as she bumped into me while I was walking with Marco to his last class.

My instinct was to purse my lips and give anyone a deadly look that came my way but I just couldn't find myself to do it, I was just to damn happy to have a friend around.

"S-Sorry Jean!" she screamed as she took off down the hallway in a hurry.

Shit, that must have looked weird to Marco, but as I looked over to see if he was staring at me oddly I found that stupid smile of his still plastered on his face.

"I'll see you after class?" Marco asked as we lingered outside the classroom door.

I nodded, "I'll be here."

Through my next class I couldn't focus on the lecture. I tried, believe me I did, but thoughts of having Marco around were enough to occupy all of my thoughts.

I smiled as the bell releasing its students for the day rang and I rushed towards the door. 

"Marco?!" I called out as I looked into his now empty classroom.

"Marco?" I asked quieter. He asked me to meet him after class right? I didn't make that up..?

I couldn't find him after our classes that day and the next morning as much as I tried to play it off that it didn't hurt my feelings I just couldn't lie to myself well enough.

"Hey where were you man?" I asked as he took a seat next to me.

He seemed to tense when I spoke to him. What was this?

"I-I had to run home for a f-family thing."

He was lying.   
Other students around us were staring at us, at how we were interacting... It couldn't be...

"I see you talked to the other students then about me?" 

He didn't reply. 

I slammed my fist on my desk as I bit my lower lip in anger, silencing the entire class. 

"Fine, if that's how it's going to be. I thought you would look past that shit Bott!"

I grabbed my bag and decided to excuse myself from school for the rest of the day. There was no point for me to be there any longer, my only friend had yet again abandoned me.

 

"Hey, man so that girl from the club we went to a while back is coming into town to visit me!" Connie exclaimed as they headed down the street towards a sandwich shop.

I nodded. 

"I'm so excited! She has a great body man, did you see her when I was with her?"

"No."

"Aw then I gotta introduce you two you'd like her Jean I promise!"

I shrugged, what was the point anymore of trying to make new friends, they would all just runaway...

 

"Jean."

It had been a week since that freckled asshole stopped talking to me because he found out who my father was. He made minimal eye contact, started to stutter when he talked to me and ignored my attempts of trying to get him to sit with me at lunch. After the first couple of days of getting shot down I gave up on trying, if he was going to be just like everyone else then I didn't need him. Fuck him...but today he came up to me out of the blue.

Marco's eyes were painted with sadness as he took a seat next to me and sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"What I did wasn't nice. I'm sorry Jean, if we can can we start over?" he asked as he extended his hand in friendship once again.

"Why the fuck would I need your friendship anyway? You tossed me aside like the rest of the assholes here. What were to happen if you even saw my dad, hmm? Would you run away like some child-"

"I'm telling you I don't care who your father is Jean!" Marco practically screamed at me. 

I was taken back but his sudden courage in his voice, the sincere look in his eyes..

"I want to be your friend, even with all the baggage you come with. I met you before I knew. I talked to you before I knew and I know that guy is nothing like a yakuza member."

Well fuck. No one has ever said that to me before..

"If you don't want to be my friend I understand but I really would like to be yours," he said in whisper as he turned away from me.

I didn't know what to say, hell what was I suppose to say? Thank you? I'm sorry too?

Fuck, I am not good at this.

He turned to walk away and before he disappeared from my view I screamed out his name.

"Eat with me after school?!" 

Marco smiled for the first time in a long time, "Yeah, meet you out front after school!"

I couldn't help but smile in return to him.

 

He met me after school that day just as he promised. He became my friend just as he promised.   
My mind had a hard time wrapping around the fact that he wanted to spend time with me outside of school let alone inside school. He wanted to be my friend against the scary tales my classmates told him (which he eventually told me about himself). Within a few days I felt that when he wasn't around I was starting to notice how lonely I was. Before I would brush off my solitude as another fact of life but as he filled my days with laughs and tales of the places he's seen I couldn't help missing him when he went home. Was this how it felt to have friends? To miss their laugh? To miss their presence? I could never tell since I never had such a close friend...yet I had to wonder if others' ever felt the overwhelming desire to touch their friend...to hug...to kiss- fuck no that's not normal...


End file.
